Not quite so and yet still deep
by Darkanny
Summary: Hijack Smut Week day 6: Doin' the do in public. I'm one day late, sorry, Basically pool smut (I blame Free!).


like to go with him, if only to seat in one of the benchs and chat. Jack had looked a bit aprehensive for a moment.

Jack had had an accident, when he was younger. While skating with his little sister on a frozen pond she'd stepped on thin ice and it had cracked. Jack had managed to get her out of danger by distracting her with a game and exchanging their positions, but the change in weight finally made the ice crack and he'd fell in the freezing water. Miraculously they'd been able to get him out of there in time, but clinically speaking he'd been legally dead for a good while, luckily not enough to cause brain damage or something, but it had put him in a deep comma that lasted almost a full month. He'd woken up in a hospital bed, completely wired up to machines and greeted by the shine of the full moon from the other side of the window.

Since then Jack had been averted to large bodies of water; ponds, lakes, the ocean, pools, you name it, he wouldn't get near them. But since he'd started coming over to Hiccup's he'd started moving just the tiniest bit closer to his fear; first watching him through the window of the apartment, then from the glass door in the first floor, then from the grass just before the decks. He said it was the sight of the brunet so calm in the 'deadly element' as he called it, or maybe the random things they talked about re-routed his mind to other things, but Jack could get near the pool as long as Hiccup was in eye-range.

"Can you help me with this?" HIccup had reached the benches and was sitting down in one, taking off his sweatpants to stand in his swimming shorts and take his leg off without risking getting tangled.

Jack stepped closer and knelt next to him, unstrapping the prosthetic's parts Hiccup could not quite see in the darkness of the night. "There you go, princess, shall I carry you as well?"

Hiccup rolled his eyes but accepted the offered shoulder to lean on and jump in one foot awkwardly towards the stairs, Jack holding his waist and then hishand from the outside to get him to a level he could just float around in. Hiccup sighed relieved when the slight thumping from his knee dulled to a numb sensation, easily changing his whole weight into the right leg. He swam to the border and crossed his wet arms over the concrete to anchor himself and smile up at Jack, who grinned back and sat an arm's distance from him.

"...Are you wearing trunks?" Hiccup noticed after a while how the fabric of Jack's shorts shimmered with the reflection of the light shining from underwater. Jack never whore anything water-related.

Jack stuffed his hands in the pocket of his hoodie(he'd be dead the day he didn't wear it) and stared spacely at the water. "Just in case. Don't want to lay around if something happens to you, y'know. Bad thing about swimming at night; no lifeguard"

Hiccup smiled and dug his face in the craddle of his arms. "So...you'd get in here for me?"

"Of course I would, Hic, what kind of stupid question is that" If it weren't for the paleness of his skin, Jack could've gotten away with the blush spreading through his cheeks. Hiccup chuckled and crawled his hand forward to rest on Jack's calf.

"Wouldn't you...want to get in with me?...like, now...?" He'd really be ok if Jack said no, he himself had denied Jack the sight of his scarred leg for months before he trusted him enough to not leave him for his deformity. He'd been pleasurably surprised when Jack had compared him to a specially unique snowflake, told him how beautiful he was and that he was honored Hiccup had trusted him with this.

Jack placed his own hand over the one in his leg, intertwining his fingers and rubbing the wet skin with his thumb. He seemed deep in thought, even cringed sometimes when his eyes would wander to the apparently harmless water, and Hiccup was about to tell him it was okay if he didn't want to, when the albino spoke. "I...I don't know...I mean..."

"Jack, it's okay, really, I wont force you to do something you don't want to" He smiled warmly at him and Jack returned a crooked, nervous smile of his own.

"It's not that I don't want to, it's just...I'm scared" The last part had been a mere whisper, but enough for the brunet to hear in the silence of the night.

Hiccup hauled himself half-way out of the water, looking like a merman trying to crawl out of the sea, and held himself up with his arms, reaching Jack's face to plant a soft and rather wet kiss on his lips. When he broke away after a few seconds he stared at Jack's blue eyes and smiled lovingly at him. "You don't have to, I'm right here" His words were a whisper as well, as if trying not to break the delicate state Jack always found himself in in his few vulnerable moments, moments that would only happen when around the brunet. "Do you want me to help you?"

Jack stared at the bright green reflecting the few starts visible in the sky, and leaned forward to return the contact from before, hands slipping out of his pocket to hold the back of Hiccup's neck gently. "Okay"

A wet hand grabbed his as if he was made of paper, and beconed him to his feet in a crouching position before Hiccup returned to the water and he could stand straight to reverse the path they'd made, this time Jack holding onto Hiccup's hand with more force than necessary. At the beginning of the stairs, Hiccup sat down in the first step and waited for Jack to slip his hoodie off, taking the chance to bask in the way the light from the water made his pale skin appear with a twinge of blue, reminding him of a character from a book he'd read for school, something about a psychic girl who wrote her whole life in diares that her granddaughter later found and related as narrator of the book.

Jack took a deep breath and crouched down again, sitting above the steps and slowly, very slowly placing his foot in the water next to Hiccup, closing his eyes and flinching a bit.

"No, don't close your eyes" Hiccup said softly, waiting until the blue appeared back from behind his eyelids to run his hand over Jack's leg, slowly pouring small handfulls of water into his skin to get him used to the feeling. Jack breathed noisily through his nose and placed the other foot next the first, letting Hiccup repeat the process on that one as well.

He felt the brunet move in the water and turned his eyes in time to receive another kiss, a sort of recompense, it seemed.

Hiccup lowered himself on the step and waited for Jack, who this time had to actually sit in the step and into the water, his feet resting in the third step, not feeling the coolnes of the water with his already wet legs.

Hiccup was know leaning over him again, peppering butterfly kisses all over his face to distract him, slowly moving him further into the water and making sure Jack was conscious of the depth as he went lower, water slowly reaching his stomach and lower chest before his feet reached the actual floor of the pool. Jack straightened up and moved to hold onto the border, trying to even his breathing and not looking at the far end of the pool. Shadows in the water were just as terrifying as the idea of slipping and sinking under the surface.

Hiccup floated over to him and held his hand, kissing his cheek for good measure before hugging him. "How do you feel?"

Jack closed his eyes and inhaled softly. "Not as bad as I thought. Don't get me wrong, I'm still scared, but...I feel safe with you" He chuckled. "And to think I'm supposed to be here to make _you_ feel safe" He then smiled sourly.

Hiccup frowned. "That's not true, you DO make me feel safe, not only with...this" He batted his hand under the water. "But that doesn't mean you have to be all strong and cool and all that macho bullshit all the time" He held Jack's cheek with his free hand. "Do you have any idea of how brave you're being right now?"

Jack pondered in the word for a moment. He remebered Hic telling him about a friend of his who had encountered a wild bear in the forest once while searching for an arrow during her archery class and how she'd managed to scare it off with her bow; now _that_ was bravery. "Hic, really, it's just water-"

"Water that you almost, no, actually died in, water you've avoided half of your life for a perfectly valid reason, water you are standing in right now because you were able to chase your fears down a hole" He hugged Jack softly around the waist, firm enough to hold him safely in the spot and loose enough to not make him panic. "You're practically a hero right now"

Jack chuckled a bit before gasping, a sudden current of wind shaking the water and sending a wave to crash against his back, a shiver that was definitely not for the cold running down his spine. He started breathing a bit faster, and quickly wound his arms around Hiccup's shoulders, burying his face into the crook of his neck and closing his eyes tightly. "Shit, I'm sorry"

Hiccup shushed him gently. "Don't be, it's okay, you can stay like that if you want" He rubbed him soothingly, drawing snowflakes in his back, having discovered they worked better than the typical circles just because of Jack's love for snow. He cursed under his breath when the wind picked up again and sent more waves crashing against them and the walls of the pool, spraying them with small droplets of water. Jack whimpered and without thinking wrapped his legs around the brunet's waist, holding onto him, ironically, like a cat whom someone was trying to give a bath to.

Hiccup held him as well, slowly rocking him back and forth, nuzzling the side of his face to get him to look at him. When Jack found it in himself to open his eyes again Hiccup was a hair's distance away, looking at him worriedly. Before the redhead could say something along the lines of 'getting back out' Jack lunged forward and brought their mouths together, this time with a tint of desperation proper of someone who was trying to get his mind somewhere else.

Hiccup complained immediately, grabbing his waist and pulling him closer to his body, slowly working his tightly shut mouth open and worming his tongue inside, coaching Jack's own to move against his. It seemed to work; Jack returned the gesture as soon as his jaw relaxed and it served as well to relax some of his other muscles, his back slouching a bit forward and the grip on the freckled shoulders consisting more on hands than the whole arm and shoulder being stiff. For a moment Hiccup thought about the fact they were practically making out in a public-private pool, but then he saw that most of the windows facing the backyard were non-lit, and the ones that were had been covered by curtains a long while ago. On the other hand he didn't feel particularly like giving a fuck at the moment.

Their tongues danced together for a good while, before Jack pulled away to breath, his face flushed and giving Hiccup the chance to appreciate the few freckles covering his cheekbones. He couldn't stare for long, however, when Jack dove back in for more, tangling his hand in auburn hair to scratch at his scalp. Hiccup groaned and deepened the kiss, pushing Jack against the slightly prickly concrete of the border, cushioning it with his hands for good measure. Jack moved his hands from holding onto Hiccup's shoulder down and around his arm to hold him from behind, dragging his blunt nails slowly over the tan skin. Hiccup hummed at the sensation of nails over his wet skin, and pushed his body flush against Jack, groaning at how cold the albino was against his own heated skin.

Jack seemed to be more relaxed, his mind drifting off to the feeling of the warm tongue rubbing his own and the firm body against his. The gentle sway of the water around him plus the fact that they combined weight was held only by Hiccup's foot prompted his bodies to move, they already practically glued hips moving against each other, bringing a hiss from both of them.

Hiccup pulled away and started mapping the expanse of Jack's neck with a trail of kisses, down his shoulder and over his collarbone, where he proceded to nibble at the wet skin. Jack whined and grinded his hips faster against Hiccup's, receiving a moan as well as a sharp bite that was sure to leave a mark. Untangling his hand from Hiccup's hair, Jack helped him hold his weight by gripping the rounded border overlapping the wall of the pool, holding himself a bit angled backwards to push his groin better against Hiccup's.

"J-Jack, what are you doing...?" Hiccup panted, leaning backwards as well to get a better angle himself despite his questioning.

"It's-ah-it's distracting me" Jack bit his lip and pulled Hiccup closer, his legs still wrapped around the brunet's waist. "From the water"

Hiccup noted that indeed, Jack's body was not trembling anymore from the fear the water hitting him gave him, but rather from the blood rushing faster throughout his body, heating him up and giving him a lovely pink shade. He nodded and moved his hips in a fast and short motion, practically humping what part of Jack's hips he could reach from their position, that just so happened to be Jack's ass. The motion prompted a moan from the albino, even more so when one of the hands holding his waist trailed down to his shorts and slowly slid one side down his hipbone, caressing the revealed skin before crossing over and repeating the move with the other side. When his trunks where on his thighs, half-hard member twitching at the massaging feeling of the water surrounding it, Hiccup held Jack's legs and untangled them from his waist, shooshing him gently when the teen yelped and scrambled to hold himself to the border with both hands, his torso floating over the surface and legs stretched as Hiccup slowly pulled the shorts off of him and settled them next to them out of the water.

As soon as he was left completely bare, Jack wound his legs back around Hiccup's waist, moaning at the way the soft fabric of the brunet's shorts rubbed against his lenght. He could feel Hiccup's own had awoken as well, even if the distortion of the light crossing the water concealed the bulge. He dragged his legs down, taking the trunks with him as he went, until they were low enough Hiccup's cock was free as well, but not so low they'd have to separate again to need them off as well.

Hiccup was quick to bring their mouths together again, just in time to catch the loud moan Jack made at the feeling of their cocks rubbing together swiftly underwater, Hiccup's hips thrusting harder than before, even moving Jack upwards a few inches with each move. Feeling bold, he moved one of his hands to catch both their members, pumping his hand agonisingly slow, making Jack whimper against his mouth and jerk his hips unrhythmically against his hand. When he noticed the water getting the slightiest bit turbid around his hand, he released both of them before any could come, Jack whining but deciding to attack his neck instead, quickly changing his hands from the border to Hiccup's shoulders, hawling himself a bit higher over him.

Hiccup took the chance and slid his hands to hold Jack's thighs more firmly, inching his fingers forward until they found his entrance, taking advantage of the water and pushing a finger in. Jack mewled against his skin and wriggled his hips down, the burn from not being used to be on the receiving end feeling strangely nice against the cool water leaking into him along with Hiccup's finger. Seeing at how Jack didn't mind the intrusion, Hiccup started thrusting in and out, crooking every now and then to brush against Jack's sweet spot.

When Jack jerked particularly hard from one of the times he brushed his prostate, Hiccup felt his muscles relax after the spasm, taking the chance to add another finger and start the scissoring motion that worked so well on himself on a normal situation. Jack grunted and grinded against him, getting Hiccup knuckle-deep inside of him, wrapping a hand around Hiccup's cock to get him off as well. Being just a tad smaller than Jack in size, Hiccup didn't bother with a third finger,just pulling out the ones stretching Jack and gently taking the pale hand off of his dick, guiding it to Jack's opening, pecking him softly before slowly pushing in.  
Jack keened from the stretching, Hiccup hurrying to pepper kisses over his face, trying to soothe him while he made his way in in a single sweep. "A-are you okay?"

"Yeah...just-oh shit-just not used t-to it" Jack smiled wetly, a few tears cornering in his eyes not having time to fall as Hiccup lovingly kissed them away. He chuckled at the ticklish sensation it gave him, gasping when he felt Hiccup's hips flush against his. He was all the way in already.

"I could swear you're supposed to react a bit more to having something shoved up your ass" Hiccup raised an eyebrow at him, Jack laughing and nipping his nose playfully.

"Don't worry, it feels great, really" He wriggled his hips for emphasis, moaning at the feeling of fullness. "But you're so cute it blows my mind away"

Hiccup had the bad luck of being indeed a hopeless cutie, and his face got redder faster than a traffic light in a high-concurrence way. "Shut your mouth, you porcelain doll, you have nothing against me"

Jack chuckled and raised himself a bit before lowering down on Hiccup's cock, pushing him forward at the same time with his feet over his hips. Hiccup moaned and bent down slightly to latch his mouth to one of Jack's hard nipples, nipping and sucking in rhythm with the up-and-down motion of Jack's body. Jack held his head firmly against his chest, burying his face in the auburn mop of hair and muffling his moaning against it, moving faster by the minute until his whimpers prompted Hiccup to grab his hips and start helping him go faster yet. The erratic movement of their bodies made the water even more agitated, the splashes reaching their heads and getting their hair and faces wet, but Hiccup didn't particularly care and Jack seemed too far away from this world to notice it.

The pumping of Hiccup's cock and the rubbing of his own against their bellies finally made Jack's sight fill with white speckles of light, his breath shattering in his throat as his orgasm was washed away by the water as soon as it had come, his inner walls clenching around Hiccup and getting him to finish soon after with a low grunt, pulling out slowly to let the water wash him as well. Jack slowly untangled his legs from Hiccup, standing on his own for the first time in almost an hour, his legs cramped and over-sensitive. Hiccup put an arm on either side of him, holding himself against the concrete and caging Jack against his chest.

"Wow...how did you manage to do that standing on one leg I'll never know" Jack said, a happy grin on his face as he relaxed back against the low wall, sighing when Hiccup leaned forward to brush his nose against his neck.

"I'm just that awesome, does that surprise you?" He mumbled against Jack's skin, lapping up some water drops running down his throat. "Anyway, my supernatural skills are theme for another time, how do _you_ feel?"

Jack stopped thinking for a moment and just felt. Felt the water lapping his body, felt the water cooling his skin, felt the warm breath over his neck and the soft hands over his hips, felt the wet hair tickling his chin and the fast thumping of a heart against his own. He smiled and dove underwater, staying a few seconds before springing back up, shaking his head to get rid of the excess water. "I'm okay, for now, at least...as long as you're here and...well...I don't stay too long under the surface or..." He gulped. "...near the deep end"

"Don't worry Jack" Hiccup grabbed Jack's trunks and helped him back in them, pulling his own back up. "This doesn't have to be so fast, we can take our time, one step at a time, okay?"

Jack hummed and went for a kiss, just taking his time to get used to the idea. As long as he was with Hiccup he honestly thought he could do it. Not having him at his side was worse than death, and he could attest to that. For now, he just wanted to cling to him and let the water wave around him, as if it was, in its own way, saying sorry. Jack decided to give it a chance, especially if there would be more like this one.


End file.
